Coolsville's Pool Monsters
Coolsville's Pool Monsters is the 1st episode of season 2 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang go to Coolsville for relaxation. But when a monster shows up at Shaggy's favorite (huge) pool, can the gang catch this wet spook? Synopsis The gang are back in Coolsville, relaxing and not solving mysteries. The episode opens with a man quietly relaxing along the benches of a huge pool. He is here afterhours, and it is clear he is a worker at the pool. Suddenly the pool begins bubbling. The man raises his flashlight. He sees the silhoutte of something definitely not human. The shape comes out, and it is a creepy creature, inducing the man to run away... In the morning, Shaggy is at his house, talking to his parents. They say he should relax with mystery-solving now that he is back in Coolsville. Shaggy disagrees, saying that mystery-solving with the gang is his passion, even though he faces spooky ghouls every time. His parents engage in a heated argument with him, and finally tell him to go to the pool. This happens to the rest of the gang, too;however only Shaggy and Scooby go to the pool, everyone else goes to their rooms. At the pool, Shaggy and Scooby are amazed at how empty it is. Only the lifeguards and one girl are there. Shaggy asks the girl what happened and her name. She says she is Jane Werk, and that barely anyone is here because of the Pool Ghoul, a water creature. She is happy now because she has the pool all to herself. She goes to the bathroom, and suddenly Shaggy hears a noise from the slides, on the other end of the pool. A creature comes out, and chases Shaggy and Scooby around the pool. Finally, it disappears back into the water, and a lifeguard runs over. Shaggy finds a piece of fish gill. He flips out his cell phone and calls the rest of the gang. The rest of the gang show up, and Shaggy and Scooby are dressed normally like the rest. The gang interview the lifeguard, and he says he is Trent Desmond. The monster has been haunting since he joined. Daphne asks where they can find the owner, and Trent points to the office. He also says that the owner is not a good boss. He storms off, dropping something. It is a card for Trent's uncle, Fiske Desmond, who owns a fish company. It looks like Trent ordered 50 gallons of the mahi mahi. Suddenly the Pool Ghoul comes out and chases the gang. Finally he stops, and the gang head to the office. At the office, the gang meet Mr. Eremty. He tells them about the monster, how he appears. Suddenly Velma realizes something, and asks him if they have any photos of the Pool Ghoul. He points to the wall. Velma examines it, and tells Fred to set a trap. Fred does it, and the trap works. The trap used a net, and the pool. So the ghoul is caught. The monster was Trent Desmond, who was intent on closing the pool after Mr. Eremty treated him badly. The episode ends with the gang's parents coming again. Cast and Characters Villains *Pool Ghoul Suspects *Mr. Eremty *Jane Werk *Trent Desmond Culprits Locations *Coolsville **Biggest Pool Ever Notes/trivia *This is the first episode to feature the gang's parents in Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. *This time, the gang's parents' names are entirely up to te viewer. The viewer can decide if they want Fred's parents to be named Brad and Judy or Fred Jones Sr. or even Skip and Peggy. Because now the parents look completly new, but no names are given. *The mystery takes up only half of the episode; the other half is for Coolsville and family stuff. *The family stuff is rather like the opening episode in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, only that it lasts about 11 minutes (half the episode, i.e. short mystery). Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Shaggy's dad's hair turns slighly white at the beginning. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *According to Shaggy the monster came "from the slides". But according to Velma at the end, Trent Desmond could not have gone down the slides because his costume would catch fire! (His costume was made from flammable material, and obviously friction would do the rest.) Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 2 Quotes *"Our first mystery in Coolsville..."-Shaggy Rogers *"Whossder? Izzat you, Trent?"-Pool Guard Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 2 episodes